Glimmer
by Thesoulsistersofsin
Summary: This story is dedicated to our dear and beautiful friend Nic for her b-day. Smexy lovin', just how she likes it. EXB


**This is for Nic. Happy Birthday beautiful, we love you! **

**Unbeta'd … forgive any mistakes, okay?**

**Enjoy - we'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

Words swim on the paper in front of me. _Preponderance … jurisdiction … plaintiff._I rub my gritty eyes and wince at the dry burn. I need sleep. A lot of sleep. Days of nothing but sleep. I sigh. Thank fucking god this case is almost over. I miss food that doesn't come out of a styrofoam container. I miss my bed. I miss Bella.

Pushing up the sleeves of my dress shirt, I bend over my desk to get back to the legal brief in front of me when I hear a noise outside my office. I look up and glance to my right, shocked to find that it's dark. Lights glitter in the office building directly across from me, other workaholics like me I guess. I hear another noise and figure it's just the janitor. We've become good friends over the past two months …it seems like I see him more than my own wife. It fucking sucks, but I don't have a choice. I'm on track to make partner soon and this case will get me there - if I can figure out how to win.

Bella's name bounces around in my head for a minute as I check the time on my watch. Eight thirty. I vaguely remember her telling me she was going to some art show with Bree and Kate and then out for drinks afterward. Without meaning to, I lean back in my leather chair and face the window. I try to picture what she's wearing … probably some hot as fuck little black dress that plunges way too far down in the front and shows off way too much leg. I groan and shift the growing hard-on in my pants as I imagine her in those shoes, the shiny black ones with the stiletto heel that have to be at least four inches high. They make her legs go on forever and her ass look fucking spectacular. I'm always a little amazed that she can walk, and walk so gracefully in them … Bella's not the most coordinated of people. The thought makes me smile, makes me miss her with an ache that I'm always spending way too damned long trying to ignore. Making partner is a huge step, one I've been working toward ever since I graduated from law school, but the lack of time we get to spend together these days doesn't seem worth it.

With another groan, this time because fantasy time is over, I run a hand through my already wild hair and turn my chair back around so I can get back to the business of Admin Law.

A jiggle of the doorknob, the swish of the door as it skims plush navy blue carpet who knows how long later makes me blink, but I don't look up. "If you need me to move, just let me know, George. I need a bathroom break anyway."

"What you need," Bella's voice startles me, "Is to come home with your wife. She misses you."

"Baby," I breathe on a long sigh as my head snaps up. I drink her in as she stands in the doorway. Yep, the dress is definitely short, tight, and shows off every part of her that makes my mouth water. Dark purple though, not black, but against her pale skin it looks amazing. "You look so fucking beautiful," I tell her as I lean back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. She doesn't move. Muted light from the outer office spills through the door around her, bathing her in a soft, white bubble, but I don't mind. It gives me more time to look at her. Her chestnut hair is shiny and falls in big and wild loose curls around her face, the tips brushing the top of her bare shoulders. She keeps perfectly still as my eyes travel from head to foot … _god damn those fucking shoes_… and then back up again. Long legs, flat stomach, full breasts that threaten to explode out of the tight dress and make a valley that I want to lick or better yet, slide my rock hard cock between. Deep, dark red lips and a smile that is nothing but sex, coffee brown eyes shaded in smoky gray that smolder and I'm having trouble breathing. My cock throbs, my balls heavy, stomach clenched and I lick my lips.

I want her.

Right here.

Right now.

"Come here," I tell her, my voice gritty and thick.

Slowly, she pushes off the doorway and shuts the door behind her, the snick of the lock loud in the charged, electrified silence. She struts, hips swaying, never taking her eyes off mine. My heart pounds, pulse races faster, harder with each sure, confident step she takes. My dick stands up and takes notice as her fingers reach for the button on the side of her dress. Without missing a step, the dress falls open and then floats to the ground behind her, landing in a pool of purple silk.

"Holy fuck …" I swallow my tongue. "Jesus, baby."

Naked but for a sinfully hot scrap of black satin and lace and garters attached to hose so sheer they look like just touching them will make them disintegrate beneath my fingers … I lick my lips. I can't wait to find out. "So damned hot, Bella."

"Hmmm," she practically purrs.

She approaches the desk, and drags the tip of her finger behind her, tracing the edge. With fluid ease, she's on display right in front of me. Stiletto heeled feet rest on the arms of my chair giving me the perfect view of her silk encased pussy. She still hasn't said a word, but her eyes, fuck me, they tell me more than words ever could. They always have.

Her movements are effortless. There's not an ounce of hesitation as she leans back on her elbows, pushing her pussy toward me. I can't help myself. Reaching forward, I let my finger run from the top of her mound downward, pressing on that spot that drives her wild. She's wet, seeping through the fabric. I lick my lips and hook my finger in them at the seam, sliding them aside so I can capture my prize.

I don't want to waste a single moment. My lips are on her, warm and wet and insistent. I press down, hard at first, thick and flat and lap at her. Her breath is sharp when I wrap my lips around her clit, already so sensitive to my touch.

"Yes," she cries out as I scrape my teeth over it.

The taste of her causes a frenzy in me. I grab onto the desk and dive in, thrusting my tongue in and out and over and around. Every inch of her. Hard and soft, fast and then slow I worship her with my mouth. I want her to come. She's close, I can tell. Her legs are tense and have my head in a vice, holding me against her as I work her toward her orgasm.

I can tell the moment it hits. The way her body arches, her fingers claw at my scalp, and the panting cries as she falls apart.

"That's it, Bella. Come. Give it to me."

She does, and then some, as she coats my tongue, fills my mouth with her taste.

Her chest heaves, a bead of sweat slips between her breasts. I lick my lips, making sure not to waste a single drop of her.

"Jesus, Edward." She gulps in a lung full of breath, and then she smiles at me, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed.

Fuck she is so beautiful.

My fingers dance up her still sheer covered legs and my thumbs sweep through her folds. She's still hot and slick and her head falls back as I graze her sensitive clit. "Oh god," she moans.

"Christ, look at you," I murmur against the inside of her thigh. "Legs spread, pussy wet," I nip the sensitive skin that covers her hipbone. "You just came and yet you want more?" I dip my tongue in her belly button then lick up, up, up, gathering everything she is. Salt and the lingering trace of her favorite soap, the faint scent of her perfume all mix with the unique flavor of her release and my head swims from the overload. I suck a nipple into my mouth and use my teeth the tug and tease. Right then left, then back again until she's writhing beneath me.

"Edward, oh, please," she begs. "Fuck me. God, get inside of me. I need you."

I smile against her neck and then slowly kiss my way down her jaw and then cover her mouth with mine. "Like I said, you're a greedy girl aren't you? One orgasm not enough for you?"

"Shut up and fuck me," she says between gritted teeth. Her hands are frantic. Pulling my shirt out of my pants, then fumbling with the buckle of my belt. I could help, but being the patient man I am, I ignore my throbbing cock and hold myself above her just enough so she has room to do what she wants.

Apparently, she loses patience much faster than me because the next sound is a grunt followed by the distinct pinging of buttons as they bounce off the desk then land silently on the carpet. "Help me take this off. Hurry," she growls, frustrated when my arms get tangled in the sleeves of my shirt.

I chuckle, and she glares, but damn if she doesn't look hot as hell. Strands of her hair stick to her face, her lipgloss is smeared, mascara smudged, and it really only makes me want to fuck her until tomorrow.

Pants hanging off my hips, my shirt half on half off, I step back and kick out of my pants and throw my shirt to the ground.

"Up," I tell her as I tug on her hands.

Once she's upright, I stand between her legs. Chest to chest, her hard nipples feel fucking amazing. Her legs wrap around my waist and the heels of her shoes dig into my ass. I love it.

"I love you," I whisper against her lips because while I can't wait to bury my cock deep inside her tight pussy and fuck her against the window, it's so much more than fucking with her.

It's everything.

"Love you, too. Now, fuck me and show me how much."

Her wish is my command.  
"Hang on," I tell her right before I slide my hands under her ass and lift.

She giggles as I stumble over my shoe and I pinch her side. "Shut it or else I'll drop your ass on the floor and fuck you there instead of against the window."

"Ohhh, should I be scared?" the little minx teases so I stop the next words out of her mouth with my tongue down her throat.

Once I have her against the window, pressed nice and tight, I let my body absorb most of her weight, not there's that much of it in the first place. With her arms and legs around me, it frees my hands to touch all the places that I haven't yet. I run my fingers through her tangled, wild hair. Ghost the tips of my fingers over her ass, then up the back of her leg. I cup the side of her face, and my thumb brushes over her swollen bottom lip.

"You're beautiful like this, you know that?"

Her eyes are just as wild, sparkling and full of lust. I could get lost in them, and I do-often. I reach between us, never letting my eyes leave hers and position myself at her heat. I groan when the tip of my cock slips inside, her walls surrounding me and squeezing as I push. With my arms now around her back, holding her tightly, I thrust up, filling her deeply.

I catch her gasp with my mouth and pull my hips back, only to lift and thrust again, this time harder, deeper. Over and over, I pound into her, pulling her down as I lift upwards. The rhythm is intense, but there's no hurry. We work together, both in a quest for the same thing, the same outcome. I want to feel her quiver around my cock. I want to know that it's my body she aches for, the one that can make her shatter.

My head leans on her shoulder as the rest of my body works her over. I'm determined and she's like a ragdoll in my arms, fucked within an inch of her life. I'm not done by a long shot, but I'm close-so close.

I ease her legs from my waist, ignoring the way she pouts. "Turn around," I rasp out, my throat dry and my voice cracking from the physical exertion.

She complies, turning quickly and slapping her palms against the cool glass of the window. She's a vision this way, her legs slightly spread, her ass pink from being pressed against it, and her body slick from sweat.

"Holy shit, those fucking shoes," I murmur.

I let my fingers dance down her back, palming her cheeks when I reach them. Instinct pulls my arm back, and the thwack of my palm against her ass sounds throughout the room.

"Jesus," she moans, throwing her head back.

I do it again, then again, watching her flesh tighten and blush. I'm harder than I've ever been at the sight of it, and move her legs apart with my knees, bending and pressing my cock between her cheeks. I nuzzle her shoulder, wrap my arms around her waist, and slam into her from behind, lifting her onto her toes.

"You're so wet... _soaked._You like it when I smack your ass? Does it turn you on to know how hard that makes me?"

A strangled cry escapes her lips, needy and desperate. I hold her with one arm, and reach down to rub her clit, knowing I won't last much longer. I want her to come with me. Together. Just like this.

"Come on, girl. Come on my cock. I need to feel you."

She lifts one foot and places it on the ledge, opening herself to me further. It's so tight like this, impossibly tighter. I groan, my entire body jerking as I come, filling her while she milks me.

She sags against me as her orgasm wanes. I hold her against me and pull us toward the couch on the other side of the room.

We snuggle for a few minutes, kissing softly, breathing deeply. No words are spoken, but they're not needed nor missed. Being with her like this, sated and relaxed, erases the insanity of the past few months.

Almost.

She catches my quick peek toward the desk and the painful tug on my hair has me smirking and and pouting at the same time. I still have so much work to do.

"No, Edward. And not just no, but hell no. You're coming home with me, now. We're going to watch movies in bed, eat popcorn, drink wine, and sleep in until at least noon tomorrow. You're not thinking about work until Monday."

"Bossy," I grumble playfully knowing she's right. Like always.

We laugh and can't keep our hands off each other as we try to get dressed.

"Jesus, Bella," I grin crookedly when I hold up my ruined shirt.

She shrugs and looks entirely proud of herself. "I didn't like that shirt anyway," she sniffs primly.

I snort. God damn do I love my wife.

"Come on you. Let's get the hell out of here before George comes back." I slide my fingers between hers and lead her toward the door, leaving my desk exactly as it is. Papers strewn everywhere, folders a mess, hell even the cup that holds my pens is tipped on its side. I don't even grab my briefcase. Work can wait until Monday, spending time with my wife, can't.

I'm about to open the door when she squeezes my hand and stops abruptly.

"Edward," she whispers sharply. "Look." She points toward the window where there, plain as day, is a perfect imprint of her ass on the window as well as my hand prints.

"And?"

"We need to wipe them off before someone sees."

I shake my head and then lean down and kiss her lips. "The hell we do. In fact, I'm going to send George a text and tell him to leave them there. I want to be able to look at them and remember fucking my hot as hell wife in the hottest fucking shoes I've ever seen."

"You can't do that," she blushes and I fall in love with her all over again.

"Baby, I just had you riding my cock, and you can still blush like that?" I sigh. Really, I'm the luckiest bastard on the planet. Hands down.

"But," she tries one more time, but I'm not having it.

"No. Now, come on."

We make our way to the elevator and then I stop once we get to the parking garage. I look around but I don't see her car. "Where did you park?"

"I didn't drive. I had Bree and Kate drop me off. I didn't even go to the art show. We were driving and passed the office and I made them stop to let me out."

"Why, Bella? I know you were looking forward to the show and going out with your friends," I tell her as we walk slowly toward my car.

"I missed you and I knew you were here working," she shrugs her shoulders like it's nothing when in fact it makes my heart race and my stomach twist.

"Fuck," I whisper then press her against the car and kiss her until I can't breathe.

"I love you so fucking much," I tell her as I stare into her eyes. A thought flits in my mind and then I fake a cough. "I think we better get home, I feel a cold coming on. I might have to call in sick to work on Monday, maybe even Tuesday, too."

She curls her fingers in my ruined shirt and pulls me down for another toe curling kiss. She coughs and then grins. "Me, too. Good thing our boss still thinks his little girl is a perfect angel."

We both laugh. "Bella, I think Charlie knows different by now, but I'm not kidding. Let's take Monday and Tuesday off, hell maybe even the whole week."

We pull out of the parking garage and head for home, her hand in mine resting on my leg. "What about your case?" she asks with a yawn.

I lift our hands and kiss the back of hers. "The case can wait. I miss you. Let's do it."

She nods then shoots off a quick text to Charlie and giggles when she gets an immediate response. She shows me the phone and I laugh, too, feeling better than I have in months.

"Home," I tell her, mind whirring as I plan our sudden vacation. I press my foot down on the gas pedal and watch the needle of the speedometer move.

Seven whole days with Bella … and I can't fucking wait.

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this little bit of nighttime naughty! Happy Birthday, again, to one of the best, most special people we know and are lucky enough to call our friend. Love you, love you, Nic! **

**Thanks for reading, we'll see you soon! **

**J'me and Erin (Thesoulsistersofsin)**


End file.
